Vacations Never Last But Memories Never Fade
by dancingonathinline
Summary: The house goes on a vacation to Puerto Rico! Will Fabina flourish or not? How akward will things get with Mick, Amber, Fabian, and Nina sharing a room? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- NEW STORY ALERT! lol so i went to vacation and for the few couple days it was cool ya kno i had no urge to write...by the third day i was begging my parents to buy me a note book. cool stuff happened on my vacation and this story is based on my adventures except they are greatly exagerrated lol.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina's POV<strong>_

I can not believe I'm on a plane right now. On my way to Puerto Rico. On an Anubis House trip. And that I've been on this plane sandwiched between Amber and Fabian for the last four hours.

"OMG! How long is this flight!" I heard Amber whine to my right.

"Four and a half hours." Fabian answered sounding exhausted.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your trays and seats are in the upright position. Thank you for flying British Airways. Have a wonderful day." The flight attendant said.

"Fabian is the plane wing supposed to shake like that?" Amber asked. I looked out the window and saw that the wing was shaking like a leaf on a tree.

"No Amber, No it's not." Fabian answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note- and thts just the beginning. couple things to go overask about**

**1. should i continue this? i have 4 chapters written up but there are so many vacation stories up and i dont know if anyone will wanna read another.**

**2. there are so many pics tht go with this story. like sooooo many. does anyone kno a site where i can post them all in one album for u guys to view. preferably one thts free?**

**3. ok guys tell me who from the cast i shuld tweet. just thought itd b a cool thing to do and if they reply its not just a treat for me its a little something for you guys to!**

**love you all!**

**- angela1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- I couldn't wait to put up another chapter! here u go! also forgot the disclaimer last time**

**Disclaimer- me no own HOA or Puerto Rico Or the Rio Mar hotel OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FLIPPIN CHAPTER!**

**whats the point of a disclaimer if im on FANfiction plz someone tell me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina's POV<strong>_

"We're experiencing some turbulance. Please remain seated until the seatbelt light goes off. Thank you." The pilot said.

"No shit sherlock." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly the whole plane started shaking. I looked over at Amber and saw that her fingers were crossed under her legs. I instinctively grabbed Fabian's hand tightly. He covered our clasped hands with his and squeezed. The plane started wobbling shortly afterwards. So I buried my face in his shoulder and prayed for the best. He let go of my hands and held me tight.

"It appears we have made it through the turbulance. We will be landing in the next few minutes."

I looked up out the window just in time to see the runway.

The plane landed and we all filed off. I found my bags and found the rest of the house.

"Ok sweeties everyone has their things?" Trudy asked. We all nodded and she continued. "Ok then we're staying in the Rio Mar hotel but we're staying in a villa instead of multiple rooms."

"What's a villa?" Amber asked.

"It's a house dear. We have the entire house to ourselves and there are three floors. Rooms are as follows: Attic - Victor and I, Ground floor - Jerome, Alfie, Mara and Patricia, Basement - Nina, Amber, Fabian and Mick."

"How many bedrooms are on each floor?" Mick asked.

"I'm glad you asked Mick! Normally there would be two bedrooms on each floor but there was an ant infestation and the people who own the house haven't cleared the issue in every room yet. So you each need to share a bed. Fabian and Mick, Nina and Amber, Jerome and Alfie, and Patricia and Mara." Trudy finished as we walked into the car rental place. Victor pulled up in the car as Trudy finished explaining.

"Ok. No staying up past eleven, No sneaking out, and absolutely NO SNOOPING." Victor announced.

"Someone's a little testy about our adventures." Fabian whispered in my ear. When I giggled I saw Amber glance at me.

"Ok dearies we're here." Trudy announced.

"We all ran out the car and up to the house. It was a big house made of white concrete. A tower running up the side of the house was covered in rose vines. As we walking in I saw a blue lizard scale the side of the house.

"Whoa." I heard Amber say from beside me.

I looked inside and there was a full kitchen and living room. To the left there were two doors, one marked off limits and to the right there was a bathroom. Near the bathroom were two sets of stairs, one leading upstairs and one leading down. I walked to the steps going to the basement. Fabian, Amber, and Mick followed me as I walked down the stairs. There was a sitting room and a bathroom and off to the side were two doors similar to the ones upstairs.. We walked into our bedroom in a single file line.

"YES! Minifridge!" I heard Mick exclaim before I walked into the room myself.

Along with the mini-fridge there were two beds, a flat screen TV, and a huge window leading to a terrace overlooking the ocean.

"It's beautiful." I said in a dreamlike state.

"I know right." Fabian replied next to me.

"Ok Romeo and Juliet. We've seen the room now let's go get our things." Amber announced from behind us.

"You know by 'our things' she means her things right?" Fabian joked.

"Oh I know." I replied laughing. We walked off to unload the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two tht is actually labeled as chapter one in my notebook done!<strong>

**review to:**

**tell me if i shuld continue**

**tell me wich cast member i shuld tweet options include: brad nathalia tasie ana bobby eugene klariza burkeley and alex!**

**tell me any picture sharing websites you know of.**

**Love you guys!**

**- angela1997**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- New chapter! still havent found a way to post this pics...tumblr maybe? we'll see no ones told me who to tweet with the exception of one reviewer also its come to my attention that i forgot jade in the last chapter! -hangs head in shame-**

**Disclaimer- me no own HOA or Puerto Rico OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FLIPPIN CHAPTER!**

_**Previously on VNLBMNF!**_

_**"You know by 'our things' she means her things right?" Fabian joked.**_

_**"Oh I know." I replied laughing. We walked off to unload the car.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amber's POV<em>**

OMG! Fabina is pissing me off! I mean Patrome's doing fine and even Malfie's doing well and there still in the friendship phase! Why can't Fabina move out of their friendly shells and into their relationship! GASP! Idea! To Mick I go!

**_Mick's POV_**

"So were going to play seven minutes in heaven to get this Fina pairing together?" I asked Amber.

"Fabina and yes." She replied.

"But how can we be certain Nina pulls Fabians name of the hat?"

"Silly Mick! We'll just replaced the normal hat with a hat full of Fabians!" Amber said.

"Oh I see." I replied rubbing my hands together michieveously.

"Yup so you get everything together and I'll rally the troops!"

"Ok! Wait, what?" I said but Amber was already out the door.

**_Nina's POV_**

"Amber, I don't wanna play seven minutes in heaven!" I whined as she dragged me up the stairs.

"Nina! I don't care!"

We walked to our room and sat in the circle on the floor. All the girls passed the hat in the center around first from Patricia to Mara then from Mara to Amber and finally -after she dug around for a good minute- from Amber to me. I opened my slip of paper and it had one word on it.

Fabian.

Gulp.

"Ugh I got Alfie again!" I heard Amber complain.

"I got Jerome." This came from a happy Patricia.

"I got Mick." Said a not so happy Mara.

"Ok Nina who'd you get." Amber said trying to mask her jealousy at the Mick and Mara situation.

"Um, Fabian?" I said like a question.

"Ok you guys first." She exclaimed locking us in the bathroom as she said so.

Suddenly the door reopened and Amber handcuffed me to Fabian.

"Did she just-"

"-Yea she did." I inturrupted. "There's something wrong with that girl."

"Can you pick the lock on the door?" Fabian asked.

"Of course." I replied. Suddenly before I could pull out my bobbypin a note slid under the door.

"Don't bother it's padlocked." I read aloud through gritted teeth. "Well she just thought of everything huh?"

"Not everything. Look at the drawers under the sink." Fabian said.

"What about them?"

"One looks like a trick door. Maybe if I-" He jerked on the top of the drawer and it flew down, leaving a space big enough for both of us to fit through.

"Shall we?" Fabian said gesturing to the door.

"We shall." I replied laughing. Before crawling all the way through I turned around and closed the door.

Upon Fabian's confused looks I replied:

"Well we might as well scare her while we're at it."

He just smiled and we crawled on.

_**Amber's POV**_

"Ok guys it's been seven minutes. I know you don't want to but you need to leave the bathroom now." I called as I unlocked the bathroom door.

I looked in and searched every nook and cranny but couldn't find Fabina. I ran back to my room and announced breathlessly:

"Guys, They're gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three tht is actually labeled as chapter two in my notebook done!<strong>

**review to:**

**tell me wich cast member i shuld tweet options include: brad nathalia tasie ana bobby eugene klariza burkeley JADE and alex!**

**tell me any picture sharing websites you know of.**

**also just a little fangirl moment Alex tweeted back yesterday! eeeeeep!**

**Love you guys!**

**- angela1997**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - YOU GUYS ARE GUNNA LOVE CHAPTER 6!**

**Disclaimer- me no own HOA or Puerto Rico OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FLIPPIN CHAPTER!**

_**Previously on VNLBMNF!**_

_**I looked in and searched every nook and cranny but couldn't find Fabina. I ran back to my room and announced breathlessly:**_

_**"Guys, They're gone!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mick's POV<strong>_

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?" I asked in astonishment.

"They're gone. I can't find them anywhere!" Amber replied.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Mara fretted in the corner.

"It's an alien abduction!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Ugh I'm just going to check the bathroom myself!" I said getting tired of the nonsense.

"Be careful beau!" Amber called after me. **(a/n is that how you spell boo like how amber means?)**

"I will." I replied.

I got to the bathrrom and checked behind the shower curtain. Then I checked in all the cupboards. Hell I even checked the toilet. The only place left was the drawer under the sink but that was so small I didn't even bother checking it. I was about to walk out the bathroom when I decided to check the drawer after all. I tugged on it but it wouldn't open I walked out and repeated what Amber said:

"Guys they're gone!" **(a/n before u ask how fabian was able to open the drawer but mick culdnt the way im thinking of it is tht Fabian like grabbed it and pulled really hard and mick just barely tugged it cuz he didnt think anything wuld happen)**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I was crawling in front of Nina and she was trailing behind me due to the hand cuffs.

"How long have we been in here?" She asked.

"A good half hour." I replied.

"Can we stop for a sec? I'm really tired." She asked.

"Sure." I replied before sitting down. Nina sat down next to me and layed her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I smiled at her snuggled in my arms before resting my head on top of hers and falling asleep.

*** Time Lapse One Night ***

I woke up with Nina snuggled in my lap. **(dont ask how this is possible w/ handcuffs on it just is)** As much as I loved having her there I knew we needed to get back before anyone noticed our absence.

"Nina Nina wake up." I whispered shaking her gently.

"Hmm. Hi." She said opening her eyes and smiling up at me.

"Hi. We need to get going. Amber must be worried sick."

"Ok come on I think I see a light." She said pointing forward.

I looked to where she was pointing and began to crawl, with her not far behind.

"The beach. THAT'S where this leads!" She said as we emerged from the tunnel.

"Yea Nins this is where it leads." I replied laughing.

"Don't laugh at me Fabes I thought it would be better." She said pouting.

"Aw don't be sad I'm sure we'll find some adventure to keep you occupied." I said slinging an arm over her shoulder. I'm still shocked I did that by the way.

"How do we get back to the hotel?" She asked suddenly frantic. She pulled away from my arm and started to run forward with me stumbling after her.

"Nina where are you going?" I shouted.

"I see Amber!" She shouted back still pulling me.

"Nina, Nina, Nina!" Amber sang as she flew down the sand towards us.

"Amber!" Nina screamed in reply.

They hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Where'd you go? How'd you get out? Why didn't you come back? I was worried sick!" Amber screamed hugging her best friend again. A very akward hug might I add because Nina and I were still handcuffed.

"We just went for a walk. It started raining so we hid underneath a little shack. I guess we fell asleep and didn't wake up until just now." Nina replied not mentioning the tunnel.

"But how'd you get out the bathroom?" Amber asked tilting her head in confusion.

"We just disassembled the hidges on the door with a screwdriver we found in the cupboards and put it back together to scare you."

"Ok..." Amber replied sounding like she knew something was up.

"Come on. Let's go eat breakfast." I said to fill the silence.

We walked back to the house to answer the same questions five more times.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! WHATS MY TIME! lol ok so thats another chapter. all i have to say is WHO SAW THE SEDDIE KISS! AWWW SO CUTE! ok thats it review follow me on twitter all that nonsense.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Ok so on twitter I had posted that I wrote alot of fluff and one of my followers who is called monkeyfudge14 on fanfic told me that to get the fluffy chapter out faster I shuld post my chapters in bulk so I'm posting like three chapters today so look out for them. I adopted a story as well so look out for that and another chapter to haunted and yet another Fabina oneshot.**

**Disclaimer- me no own HOA or Puerto Rico OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FLIPPIN CHAPTER!**

**_Previously on VNLBMNF!_**

**_"Come on. Let's go eat breakfast." I said to fill the silence._**

**_We walked back to the house to answer the same questions five more times._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nina's POV<em>**

"Ok dearies we're going horseback riding today!" Trudy announced when we were walking back into the house.

"I'm sorry we're going where?" I asked.

"Horseback riding." Fabian answered with ease.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Um... Here follow me." I said walking to my room with Fabian trailing close behind. Amber still hadn't uncuffed us.

I sat down on my bed and he sat next to me. I took a deep breath and told him my story.

"When I was little, before my parents...I used to live on a ranch in Tennessee. After the car accident I tried to get on my mom's horse, Cherry and it was fine for the first few moments. But then she realized I wasn't my mom and she...She bucked me off. And when I was on the ground looking up at her-" I stopped talking and started crying.

"Shee Nina it's ok. I'll ride with you ok. You can sit in the back and if you get scared you can look away. It'll be ok honey. It'll be ok." He said holding me close in his lap.

After a few more moments of quietly sobbing and trying to calm myself down I replied slowly.

"Ok..."

"Good. Now let's go get Amber to uncuff us." He said lifting me off his lap and smiling.

We walked down to the sitting room to find Amber in a puffy chair reading a magazine on match making. * Sigh * Will it ever end?

"Amber you need to unlock us before we get hurt or end up hurting someone else." Fabian said.

"Fine." She replied sighing. "But your gunna regret it." She took the key out from uder her shirt (She had it on a necklace) and unlocked us.

"Thanks." We said together. We locked eyes and laughed.

"Aw! Fabina's sharing a moment!"

"Ok time to go! Come on Nina let's get ready to ride." Fabian said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Nina, Fabian! Can you tell Amber she needs to hurry up! Everyone's in the car but you three!" Patricia said.

"Amber! We're going shoe shopping!" I screamed down the stairs. She was out the house and buckled in the car before Fabian and I. We walked to the car and began the drive to Hacienda Carabali.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there goes yet another chapter! I love how well this storys doing I got like 7 reviews within 3 hours wich is really good. Who liked my backstory on Nina. it's gunna come in handy next chapter wich is the fluffy chapter! Kinda. I think it's fluffyish but its kinda angstyhurt/comforty anyway the chapter after that is a big milestone for fabian and nina as well. I'm not sure how I'm gunna make them date but I know it's coming up soon like within the next 5 chapters. I'm thinking this stories gunna run between 10-20 chapters 25 at the most only because so much happened and I keep thinking of awesome fluffy Fabina moments so the storys running long. It was originally only supposed to be like 5 chapters but I've already written more than that. CONSTRUCTIVE critism please I can not stress that enough. I already got one flame (Not on this story but another) and I dont need anymore. k so review follow bathe a llama i dont know...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR! READ ON!**

**Disclaimer- me no own HOA or Puerto Rico OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FLIPPIN CHAPTER!**

**_Previously on VNLBMNF!_**

_**"Nina, Fabian! Can you tell Amber she needs to hurry up! Everyone's in the car but you three!" Patricia said.**_

_**"Amber! We're going shoe shopping!" I screamed down the stairs. She was out the house and buckled in the car before Fabian and I. We walked to the car and began the drive to Hacienda Carabali.**_

**_Fabian's POV_**

"Ok dears. The rule here is one person to a horse. Once you're on you're on for the whole ride. Try not to let your horse bump into others and remember to just have fun!" Trudy said. I saw Nina get pale at the 'one person per horse comment' so I reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right next to you the whole time." I whispered to her.

"I hope so." She replied quietly looking up at the huge horse in front of her.

I mounted my horse Flash and watched Nina timidly mount her horse Bambi.

When the tour started I directed my horse so that we were right next to Nina.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea still a little shaken but I'll be fine." She replied actually cracking a small smile as she realized she was doing fine.

I reached over and squeezed her hand. I was used to riding horses and Flash was really calm.

The trainer behind us suddenly made a clicking noise that set off the horses. I looked on in horror as Nina and her horse lurched forward away from me.

"Oh my god!" She screamed before taking off.

**(A/n ok thats it no fluffiness till next chapter jk this is an awesome stop point tho)**

_**Nina's POV**_

I felt Bambi lurch away from the group and knew this would not be fun. I was screaming like crazy which wasn't a good thing to do on a horse. She started moving further away from the group. I heard the sound of two horses behind me and looked to see Fabian and one of the trainers hot on my tail. The trainer lassoed Bambi while Fabian pulled to a stop next to me. He was literally six inches away from me so when he reached his arms out I willingly jumped off my horse and onto his. I sat side saddle and cried into his shoulder.

"She just took off. Why did she take off?" I cried.

"The clicking noise I made. It's meant to make the horses run faster. Bambi's burning up though so it's very likely she is dehydrated and was looking for water." The trainer answered in a thick accent.

"So what are we going to do now? Nina can't ride and I'm certainly not leaving her alone after that incident." Fabian said stubbornly.

"Are you two like dating or something?" The trainer asked. Gee thanks dude for bringing up the most akward subject ever.

Fabian looked at me with something between want and need before answering the trainer.

"No but that doesn't mean I can't care for her well being." He replied wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ok seeing as how there's a pen around the corner from here I'll just tie my horse up here and bring Bambi there. Then I'll lead you guys back to your group. She can stay on your horse with you."

The trainer slowly left glancing back at his horse every few seconds. Fabian tightened his grip on me and gently kissed my temple.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said holding me tightly.

I turned myself so that one leg was on either side of the horse.

"It wasn't your fault." I replied to him lightly touching his cheek.

"I should've been closer. It shouldn't have taken me so long to get to you. I'm supposed to protect you not let you get hurt." He replied a few tears streaming down his face.

"Come here." I answered pulling his head into the space between my shoulder and my neck. I could still feel little tears hitting my skin. I stroked his hair while his arms went around my waist and tightened. I could feel his chest moving up and down as he cried into my shoulder.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's ok Fabian. Shh. You couldn't have known this would happen. It's ok. I'm fine I'm not hurt it'll be ok."

Just then the trainer came back. He looked at us oddly before saying:

"Isn't _he _supposed to be comforting _you_."

I shot him a glare and he shut up and went back to mounting his horse. Fabian lifted his head up and looked me in the eye. His eyes were red around the edges and he looked so sad I wanted to hug him tight. He scanned me head to toe as if to make sure I was really ok. When he was done he placed both hands on either side of my face and tenderly kissed my forehead.

"You will never be put in danger again. I swear to you I won't let it happen." He whispered in my ear before motioning for me to face forward so we could continue the tour.

* * *

><p><strong>an awwww! Isn't protective Fabian adorable. I bet in the last chapter wen I said comfort u thought it wuld just b him comforting her hehehe nope! I love love love! this chapter so much I like a certain part of the next chapter better though. Next chapter we get a look inside Fabians head and see exactly why he reacted the way he did to this whole situation. That was fun to write as well because I needed to really think about traits of Fabian's character specifically the worry and protectiveness and how large a part of his personality that was. So we'll see how well everyone takes what's about to happen. The next chapter is the last one I have fully written out so updates may become less frequent. However when I write out chapters they generally dont stay the same when I type them. Like in my notebook that bit where the trainer was asking about them dating it didn't exist I added it at the last second. soo keeping that in mind we'll see where the updates take us. Also this is the longest chapter in the story soo im proud of that review follow shave your platypus!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I'm trying to update everything just in case this hurricane swipes away everything I have. So I already updated Haunted so I'll be updating Fabiana At Age Seeven hopefully tomorrow along with a new oneshot which will be NOTHING like what I've written before. Shout out to pieface98 who was the second person to guesss the message in my oneshot Fabian's Birthday Taylor Swift Style. Again if you didnt put the exclamation point I didn't count you. Go read her stories they are awesome! Also while I'm throwing awesome stories out there go check out HoaLotsAtLa's story labeled under Autmnreigns Unique New Challenge. It's soooo good! This isn't really spellchecked cuz I typed it at 12 o clock at night.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or Puerto Rico OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS FLIPPIN CHAPTER!**

**_Previously on VNLBMNF!_**

**_"You will never be put in danger again. I swear to you I won't let it happen." He whispered in my ear before motioning for me to face forward so we could continue the tour._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina's POV<strong>_

We rode our horses back to the group. I was sitting in front and Fabian was behind me with his hands overlapping mine. He was controlling the horse I was just there. Every few minutes he would hug me tighter or kiss my cheek. I don't think he likes me like I like him though. He just feels guilty because of what happened. We finished the tour and went back to the house. The boys went to play dominoes on the balcony of my room while us girls changed into our pajamas and talked.

Mara was wearing her Smurfette pajamas and a pair of fuzzy blue slippers. Patricia had on a blue tanktop and blue spotted paints with her Ugg slippers. Amber was wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas and pink slippers. I was wearing my purple Eeyore pajamas and my pruple mocassin type slippers.

We sat on Fabian and Mick's bed and Amber wait around ten seconds before she started questioning me.

"So, Nina. What happened with you and Fabian?" Amber asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap! I saw him holding your hands and hugging you and kissing you!" Amber answered smugly.

"Ok first of all he was controlling the horse. Secondly he kissed my cheek so don't make it sound like more and third he only did it because he feels guilty about what happened." I answered.

"Nina don't give me your excuses. He likes you."

"Loves." Mara corrected.

"He Loves you." Patricia said.

"No he doesn't. Now drop it." I ordered. We started talking about Mara and Alfie afterwards.

**Meanwhile...**

_**Fabian's POV**_

"So Fabian. What happened with you and Nina." Mick asked me as we played dominoes.

"You sound like Amber mate." Alfie joked.

"Well what happened? You came back and you looked like you'd been crying. Did you get rejected?" Mick asked again.

"No I didn't even get to ask. I did cry though." I heard Jerome snicker and Raised my voice slightly. "You don't get it man. It was the scariest thing for me to see. Her being pulled away. That terror in her eyes. It never should've happened. I should've protected her better." I said my voice wobbling as I thought about Nina's fear.

"Mate you couldn't have know her horse would go AWOL." Jerome said suddenly serious.

"Doesn't matter she never should've been on the horse alone. I should've begged the trainers to make and exception."

"You really love her don't you?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah mate. I really do." I whispered. "I really do."

*** Time Lapse: Midnight * Nina's Point Of View**

"Nina. Nina are you up?" I heard Amber whisper in the darkness.

"Yes Amber what is it?"

"The thunder's scaring me. Can I ask Mick to come sleep with us?"

"Go ahead." I sighed. She got up and scurried over to Mick. Soon enough they were both asleep and I was on the edge of the bed. I tiptoed over to where Fabian was sleeping and gently shook him.

"Hmmm. Mick five more minutes the muffins will wait." he said rolling over. I giggled quietly before shaking him again.

"Fabian it's Nina." I whispered.

"Nina?" He asked opening his eyes and looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Amber and Mick are dominating my bed so I was wondering if I could sleep here?" I asked hoping he couldn't see my blush in the darkness.

"Uh sure." He replied lifting up the covers. I slipped in and snuggled into his chest. He let his arm fall around my waist and we settled in to sleep. Just when I was starting to relax a loud crash of thunder made me flinch. I buried my face in his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. Understanding that I was scared he held me tight and kissed the top of my head. I melted into his hold and was falling asleep when I heard him whisper:

"Goodnight Nina. I love you."

I looked up and he was half asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I love you too Fabian. Goodnight." I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Done! So I love the end of this chapter. Like almost more than the last chapter! I knew that I wanted them to proclaim their love for each other but I couldn't figure out how. Then I remembered the massive rainstorm we had in Puerto Rico that like shook the house and BAM! the chapter was born. So there you go. REVIEW IF YOU READ FANFIC LATE AT NIGHT WHEN YOU CAN'T SLEEP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! So I got a PM request for me to update this story and that one message meant so much more to me than all the reviews screaming update. It honestly showed me how much people love this story. So I've decided to cut the Patrome chapter before this. I really want this to be primarily Fabina. I write them best and that was my original intention when I started the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or other trade-marked items used.**

**Previously on VNLBMNF!**

**"Goodnight Nina. I love you."**

**I looked up and he was half asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.**

**"I love you too Fabian. Goodnight." I whispered before falling asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning wrapped tightly in Fabian's arms. Deciding to wake him up I turned towards his face.

"Fabian. Fabian." I whispered lightly putting my lips to his cheek.

"Hmm Nina?" He replied opening his eyes and looking down at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning." I answered.

"Morning." He said. "What time is it?"

"Eight. We should be getting up soon."

"Yea but we won't be." He answered pulling me closer and snuggling his face into my neck.

"I take it you remember what happened last night?" I said facing him again.

"Oh you mean the part where you told me you loved me?" He answered winking.

"No, the part where you told me that you love me."

"No I only remember your confession I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fabian. I'm being serious."

"Nina. So am I." He replied putting on his Victor face.

Laughing I said. "That's not being serious that's being Victor."

"When is Victor not serious?"

"Touché."

As the laughter died down I looked up at his smiling face. I think that's when it really hit me.

"I really do love you, you know." I whispered.

Beaming he replied. "I really do love you too."

"Kiss me." I ordered.

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

"Please kiss me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good job." Pulling me closer he let his lips lightly flutter over mine. It was a gentle first kiss but one that was well awaited.


End file.
